love change
by gigglieo222
Summary: Kagome is a demon and she gets betrayed by Inuyasha so she leaves to search for the jewel. but will she find more then that?  *some Sakura bashing*
1. Chapter 1

Love change

Hi this is gigglieo222 and this is my first story so I hope u like it! Oh and I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Summery: Kagome has figured out by her mother that she is a demon! But when she gets back to the feudal era, she finds that Inuyasha has when with Kikio to search for the jewel them selves. Kagome being heartbroken leaves to go find the jewel on her own but will she find something else?

"mom I'm home!" called Kagome as she went through the front door.

"ok I need to talk to u for a minute after supper." her mom answered

"Alright I will be in my room." Kagome said

Kagome ran up to her room and flopped on the bed. She missed the comfort of her bed. But she needed a shower so she went in the bathroom to take one before dinner. When she was done and changed into clean cloths she went down stairs for dinner. It was a quiet dinner and a quick one at that, because Kagome had to go back to the feudal era as quickly as she can so Inuyasha won't get pissy.

After dinner Kagome's mother asked " hunny have you been feeling different lately?"

Now that Kagome thought about it she has been feeling weird, she has been having odd cravings for raw meat and has been a lot more useful in battle also. But she didn't realize it till now.

"Yea I have had weird cravings for raw meat and I have gotten faster and stronger as well."

"Well there is something that I haven't told you and it seems like it's the right time since you are 14 and all…."

"Mom tell me!" Kagome begged.

"Kagome you're a demon"

"I'm a what!" Kagome yelled.

"Your father was a very powerful demon and we fell in love when I first met him but grandpa didn't approve of him so I had to leave him but I didn't know that I was pregnant at the time." Her mom explained.

"Oh ok but wouldn't that make me a half demon?" Kagome asked.

"No because I am a miko too. So you inharited it from me so since my miko powers were so great in power you were born a full demon." Her mom explained.

"Oh ok what kind of demon?"

"A panther I think." her mom answered.

"Oh ok I have to go now mom!" Kagome stated.

"Ok let me take the seal off u first though!"

Kagomes mother put her hand on her forhead and it started to glow purple. After she was done kagome ran to the bathroom to see what she looked like. She was butiful. She had long hair down to her knees and had blue and purple streaks in it. She had a perfect complexion with two blue lings on either side if her face. She had black cat ears, a tail, and fangs. She ran down stairs to hug her mom goodbye before jumping into the well.

Okkie that was my first chappy and I am happy a bought it so review if u like it I should be done chappy 2 soon so bare with me!

Gigglieo222


	2. Chapter 2

Love change

Hey guys its me again with a new chappy so I hope u like it!

Oh and I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Kagome hopped out of the well with ease with her new demon powers and started to walk to the village. As she was walking she remembered all the times Songo had trained her whenever they got the chance. She had improved a lot over the time that they have trained, and she was a very good fighter with hiraikotsu, swords and hand to hand combat. She reached the village quickly then she would have thought.

Once she got there the villagers started screaming and running away from her she tried to calm them down but they wouldn't listen so she continued to walk to Kaede's hut. As soon as she saw it, she saw her friends as well, and they were in a fighting stance all of them, even shippo.

"Guys it's me Kagome I'm not here to fight you" Kagome said.

"Yea right Kagome is human you're a demon!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha shut up! I'm Kagome!" Kagome yelled back.

"NO YOUR NOT WIND SCA" Inuyasha yelled.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed stopping Inuyashas attack.

Everyone was shocked. Kagome is the only person to be able to do that to him!

Kagome…? Songo asked.

Yes Songo it's me Kagome replied.

Kagome what happened? Miroku asked.

So Kagome explained everything and everyone was surprised at how she was created. But in the end everyone understood and decided to go on their way collecting the jewel shards. Until Inuyasha caught the scent of Kikio, at the same time as Kagome.

"Go Kagome" said.

"Kagome… "Inuyasha whispered.

"I said go, before I change my mind!" Kagome yelled.

Without a word to the others he left.

"Kagome what was that about?" Songo asked.

Kagome answered "Kikio is around here."

Oh

*With squad 7*

Squad 7 was jumping from tree to tree to get to their next mission.

"Can we take a break? I'm hungry." Naruto asked.

"Fine Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Yay!"Cheered Naruto.

They stopped in a little clearing and started eating their lunch until Sakura saw something shinny and picked it up. It was a shard of a rock that was a dark purple color.

"What's this Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmmmmm I don't know." Kakashi said "hold on to it for now."

"K" Sakura answered.

After they were done they went on their way.

*with Kagome, Songo, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo*

"I sense a shard! Hurry follow me!" Said Kagome.

Kagome ran as fast as she could to the spot where the shard was. For the others it was hard to follow she was almost faster than Koga. As she was running she sensed the shard move, fast. So she thought it was a demon.

"Miroku get on Kirara and fly. I think we are tracking demons. I will talk them out stay hidden!" Kagome ordered.

Kagome jumped into the trees and jumped from tree to tree so she could ketch up to the demons that had the shard but, when she could see them she saw that they were humans. So she jumped high in the air and stop in front of them. They stopped instantly.

Kakashi's pov.

Team 7 and I all got into a fighting stance as did the girl in front of us.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Kagome…..why do you have the jewel shard!" she answered.

"We don't have this so called jewel shard!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes you do I can see it in the girls pocket! Don't lie to me!" Kagome yelled.

I didn't know why but this girl didn't have chakra. But she seemed to have power without it, and a lot of it, and I didn't want to get in a fight with her.

Kagome seemed to calm down and she said "please give me the jewel shard I don't want to fight you please."

"We don't have it ya bitch!" Sakura yelled.

And that did it. The girl was mad again. She disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura and put her in a head lock. She reached into her pocket and took something out, and let her go and went back to her place again.

"This is what I wanted" Kagome said and held the jewel shard up.

It was that shard of rock that Sakura found but it wasn't purple any more it was a light pink. But before I could say anything Sasuke ran and grabbed it out of her hand. All I saw was that then Sasuke was on the ground in pain and he girl was looking down at him.

Kagome's pov.

When I saw the guy fall I knew he was corrupted.

"Shit!" I cursed.

I bent down and put a barrier around the guy and me, but his team mates tried to get through with no luck. I turned the guy over to see what I could do. That is when I saw the markings on his neck. I quickly put my hand on his neck and purified the mark and it went away. The guy looked up at me and spoke.

"How….."he asked.

"I purified it and it won't come back, now can I have the jewel shard back please?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you didn't want to harm us, here."

The guy gave me the shard and I thanked him. I also let down the barrier and helped him up and he went back to his team. Ware they examined him and asked if he was ok. He was of course.

"My name is Kakashi and this is my team." He said.

"Their names?" I asked.

"My name is Naruto" the one with the blond hair stated.

"I'm Sakura" said the girl with the bubble gum pink hair.

"And I'm Sasuke" said the guy that had the black hair.

Nice to meat you all. Guys come you can come down they are not enemies! I yelled.

Ok Kagome! Shippo said.

They came down and got off Kirara.

"These are my friends Songo Miroku Kirara and Shippo. Guys these are Kakashi Sakura Naruto and Sasuke. I said

With Inuyasha and Kikio

"Inuyasha! I love u please can I be your mate!" Kikio asked.

"Yes Kikio I would love for u to me my mate!" answered Inuyasha.

They kissed briefly so they could breathe. After a while he bit Kikio on the neck for the matting mark and she did the same to him.

"Inuyasha! There is a jewel shared close by!" Kikio said.

"What way?" Inuyasha asked.

"That way, hurry!" Kikio yelled.

With kagome normal pov

All of the sudden Kagome said "kikios joining the grope."

"What!" Songo and Miroku yelled.

"Yep I can smell them they have matted" Kagome answered sadly.

Then Inuyasha and Kikio appeared in the little clearing they were in.

"We got it already!" Said Shippo.

"Oh who are they?" Kikio asked.

This is Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke and this is Inuyasha and Kikio said Kagome they are not enemies.

"Oh ok but what are humans doing in the middle of the forest?" Asked Inuyasha.

"We are ninja from the hidden leaf. And why do you refer us as humans?" Asked Sasuke

"Because you are human right?" Said Inuyasha.

"It's because we are not all human ourselves" explained Kagome.

Ok guys I'm done this chappy so tell me who should be the pairing

a) Sasuke

b) Naruto

c)Kakashi

d)Other

Review for me guys! Plzzzzzz

Gigglieo222

Luv ya 3


	3. Chapter 3

Love change

Hey guys its me again but this time a friend of mine is gunna help me to cuz she says that she "knows" Sasuke more than anyone so I'm gunna let her help. And my new profile pic for here will be done by her as well. She is an amazing artist so I'm gunna let her do the pic for me! Anyway thank you for the two people that reviewed so far and I would like to see more in the future. But no more of me let's get back to the story!

Oh and "_italics and quotations are when people are thinking"_

"Talking"

_*Recape*_

_"Oh ok but what are humans doing in the middle of the forest?" Asked Inuyasha._

_"We are ninja from the hidden leaf. And why do you refer us as humans?" Asked Sasuke_

_"Because you are human, right?" asked Inuyasha._

_"It's because we are not all human ourselves" explained Kagome._

*Now!*

"What!" Sakura yelled/asked

"Yep how about we sit down and explain?" Kagome offered

"Alright we have some time." Kakashi answered

"Ok but it's a long story!" said Shippo

They jumped off the tree branches and sat in a circle with Miroku sitting beside Sakura, who was also beside Sasuke, who was aslso beside Kakashi, who was also beside Naruto, who was also beside Shippo, who was also beside Songo who was also beside Kagome who was also beside Inuyasha and Kikio was on the other side of Inuyasha. (Yea I know it's confusing!)

"Ok" Kagome explained "some of us are demons, like your friend Naruto, but instead of it being sealed inside we are the demon, we were born like this. Like I said some of us are. Kirara, Shippo, are full demon. Inuyasha is a half demon, and I am a Miko demoness. None of us eat humans, and we help villages that are in need."

"…..so you guys….are like me?" asked Naruto

"Yes in more ways than one" said Shippo

"Oh how so?" asked Kakashi

"Cuz mama used to be human" said Shippo

"Oh" said Kakashi

"_So she is just like me…she's pretty….I like her hair…" Naruto thought_

"_So she is like the dobe…..but I never thought a demon could have soft silky hair like that…or pretty eyes…what the hell am I thinking! I need to kill Itachi first than I can think about that stuff!" Sasuke thought_

"_Never did I think that there was someone like Naruto… she looks a little older than Naruto….with the development that her body has gone through compared to Sakura…. Her hair is longer to...And shinier..." thought Kakashi_

All the boys in team 7 had blushes on their faces!

"_What the hell? Why do all the guys have blushes on their faces...and that Kagome girl who the hell does she think she is! That bitch better not try and steel Sasuke from me!" Sakura thought_

"Miroku do u sense it too?" Asked Kagome

"Yes I do we should see if they need any help" answered Miroku

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" asked Inuyasha

"There is a demon in a nearby village, we should go help." Answered Kagome

"We will come too just in case" said Kakashi

"Ok but don't get in my way!" answered Inuyasha

At that they ran off in the direction with Kikio on Inuyasha's back and Miroku and Songo on Kirara and Shippo on Kagome's shoulder as she ran. The ninjas ran behind. It didn't take long to get there but when they did the ninjas were surprised to see a 9 tailed fox but it was female.

"Holly shit!" yelled Naruto

"Get ready" Kakashi yelled

"no need to fight, we will take it down" said Songo

Before Kakashi could protest they were off. The ninja stayed back to watch the fight and see them fail or so they thought.

Songo made the first move with hiraikotsu and it cut off five of the tails. Then kagome used her poison whip to cut off the demons leg. But she got hit in the process and was knocked out. Inuyasha saw this and did the wind scar and tried to get to Kagome but was knocked unconscious too. But then the ninjas saw Kagome get up. That's when they saw her true form. She started to change and yelled out to the others to get away, and then she finished her change and ended up being a giant panther. She charged at the fox and tackled it to the ground and took off his head. In the end the ninjas were amazed at how quickly they defeated it. But then they saw Kagome go back to her normal form and pass out. Sasuke quickly picked her up and brought her back to the ninjas. Sango Miroku Shippo got Inuyasha and brought him there to. Then Kikio came over and looked at them both.

"They will be fine but they need rest" Kikio said

"Hmmmmm what's this village called?" asked Naruto

"It's called lotus" said Miroku

"Ok well we just finished our mission then thank you" said Kakashi

"You're welcome but we should set up camp now it's almost dark" Kikio stated

"Ok but can Naruto and his friends stay with us for the night?" asked Shippo. He got to know Naruto, and liked being around him because for one he has a fox trapped in him and he was nice.

"I don't see why not as long as they want to Shippo." Songo replied

"Sure might as well right team?" asked Kakashi

"Sure" said Naruto

"Fine" huffed Sakura

"Hn" replied Sasuke

"Ok but we need to do something about the sleeping arrangements because of the weather Kagome and Inuyasha normally sleep outside, but in there conditions I don't think they should. So how many tents do u have?" asked Songo

"we have three, Sasuke and Sakura have their own."

"Ok and we have two." Said Miroku

"Inuyasha can be in mine it's a two person one" said Kikio

"I guess I will take Kagome then." Offered Sasuke

"why can't she stay in Sakura's tent?" asked Kakashi

"Cuz I don't like her!" Sakura yelled

"And I know that Kagome doesn't like you ether." Sasuke said

"Or we could share one and she can have yours?" asked Sakura

"No" Sasuke answered and with that everyone started to pitch their tents until Inuyasha got up.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked

"After you were knocked out Kagome took down the demon" Miroku answered

"And she passed out after it was done. Thanks to you Inuyasha mama's hurt!" continued Shippo

"She did not get hurt cuz of me!" Inuyasha yelled and hit Shippo on the head, which made him cry. Naruto ran to the kid and picked him up and held him as he cried.

"Why the hell would you hurt a five year old when he just stated the truth!" Naruto yelled back

"INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" and with that Inuyasha kissed the dirt. (:D lol I love it when that happens!)

"MAMA!" wailed Shippo and jumped out of Naruto's arms and went to Kagome's. She was sitting up but couldn't stand just yet. She was still too weak. Shippo cried in her arms but soon stopped with Kagome saying the word lollipop.

"Ok so what did I miss?" asked Kagome

"We are staying with you guys for the night and you will be sleeping in my tent with me" answered Sasuke

"Oh, ok" said Kagome

"Songo come help me get some fish please?" Miroku asked

"Alright monk but no fooling around!" Sango warned and with that they both went to catch some fish but as soon as they were out of sight all you could hear were "slap! You perv!" and then it was silent.

"Do they always do that?"Kakashi asked

"Yep!" Kagome Inuyasha and Shippo said at the same time

Inuyasha said "hey Kikio wanna go help me find fire wood?"

"No thanks u can do it your strong" Kikio answered

"Maybe we can do something else after we are done?" Inuyasha asked seductively

"Ok but only because of that." Kikio agreed

Kagome on the other hand was heartbroken. "_Inuyasha just did that to make me feel bad. I already knew that he chose Kikio and not me. Why does he keep making me feel like this?" Kagome thought_

She couldn't take it anymore. She let the tears slide down, not caring who saw. But before they said anything she crawled to the tent that was hers for the night and went in the corner and cried. The boys saw this and they were about to go see if she was ok when Shippo said to leave her.

*Sasuke pov*

She didn't come back out. Not even for dinner, she said she wasn't hungry. But when it was time for bed Sasuke came in so he could sleep. But he didn't think he would find the girl still crying but as he got closer to her found that the girl was crying in her sleep with her hugging her knees. So he picked up the girl and laid her down in her sleeping bag but before he removed his arms he noticed the girl was awake. The girl mumbled a thank you. Then she did the unthinkable, she kissed me on the cheek good night.

"_What the hell! This girl just kissed me on the cheek! Yesssssss! But why would she do that? Oh well." Sasuke thought _

He removed his arms and went to his sleeping bag. But he did something that he hasn't done in a wail. He smiled.

Ok guys what did you think? Good huh! I was thinking that maybe it should be Sasuke and Kagome but I can change it to Kakashi or Naruto but for now its gunna be Sasuke! But say what you want and I will post the next chappy with the answer on maybe…. January 5th but if I can't then I'm sorry.

Gigglieo 222 is out peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Love change

Ok its me again nothing special in this chappy…..not! There is an answer that you guys want to know but im not ready to tell you quite yet. So see if you can guess after this chappy and I will post it at the bottom of the page.

"_What the hell! This girl just kissed me on the cheek! Yesssssss! But why would she do that? Oh well." Sasuke thought _

_He removed his arms and went to his sleeping bag. But he did something that he hasn't done in a wail. He smiled._

* Normal pov*

Everyone was startled awake by Inuyasha's loud yell at dawn to get everyone up. But what will really startle them is yet to come….

*Naruto pov*

Since I was wide awake from the puppy's load bark I went to go see if everyone was up. But in the last tent, the one with teme and the girl of my dreams (he wishes!) were in was when I really got the rude awakening. When I opened the tent I found Kagome lying on top of Sasuke with her head in the crock of his neck and their arms raped around each other. But the most surprising thing was that Sasuke was smiling! I never thought that that would happen again. But to tell you the truth I never saw this coming, teme always has a stick up his ass so I never thought a girl like her would fall for a guy that is as cold as ice! But maybe there is still hope….maybe they did that in their sleep without realizing it. Hope is all I can do.

"Hey Shippo! Come look what happened!" I yelled to Shippo who was just getting up

"What!" a cranky Shippo yelled back. he came and looked and had on a weird expression on his face that I couldn't tell

"Songo! Miroku! Come look I think Koga got some compotation!" said Shippo getting Songs's and Miroku's attention.

"Oh my, Gosh. I wonder what happened between the two?" Songo asked

"We will find out soon, lets wake them up first" Miroku said

"What is all the commotion about?" asked Inuyasha coming over

"What the fuck! Why the hell is Kagome on top of HIM!" Inuyasha yelled (Kagome and Sasuke didn't wake up yet!)

That got pinkies attention.

"What the fuck are you saying my Sasuke would never go for a slut like that!" Sakura yelled she went over to the tent. But when she got there her face went red and she had steam coming out of her ears!

"Get that slut off of My Sasuke right now!" Sakura yelled "fine I will get her off myself!"

She roughly grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her off of Sasuke and out of the tent but that was as far as she got before she went flying into a tree head first, Knocking her out.

*Normal pov*

"Can somebody please tell me why she just did that?" asked Kagome who was confused and pissed off at the moment

"Ummmmm Kagome you were on top of Sasuke holding each other while you slept" answered Sango

"Really? I don't remember a thing about what happened last night though" Kagome lied (all she remembers is the kiss)

"Oh so you didn't do it purposely?" asked Naruto

"Nope" Kagome answered

"_" Naruto thought_

"what is all the noise about!" Sasuke yelled from inside the tent

"Well supposedly I was sleeping on top of you…." Kagome said

"Momma is he my dew dad?" asked Shippo

"No Shippo! Why the hell would she go for this human when she can have me!" Inuyasha yelled

"**INUYASHA! YOU ARE A FUCKING ASS HOLE! YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOUR SELF AND I AM WONDERING WHY YOU FUCKING WANT ME HERE! YOU HAVE KIKIO! SO GO FUCK HER AND STOP FUCKING UP MY LIFE! IM TIRED OF YOU THINKING YOU OWN ME WHEN YOU FUCKING DON'T YOU BASTERED. AND TO TOP IT ALL OF YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHATS BEST FOR ME! WELL GUESS WHAT IM DONE BEING THERE FOR YOU! IM DONE BEING YOUR FRIEND AND BEING TRETEN LIKE SHIT ON A FUCKING STICK!"** Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs then she turned to the rest of them

"Can I just go with them? I can't stand Inuyasha any more and I need some time to calm down so I would like to stay with them for a couple months or so…. Is that ok with you?" Kagome asked innocently

"Momma can I come too?" asked Shippo

"No sweetie I need to do this on my own for now its nothing that you did but I need to do this. And I want to know that you will be ok so I need you to be here ware its safe ok love?" Kagome explained

"Okkie momma, just come back soon please." Shippo said

"Kagome are you sure you want to do this?" asked Songo

"Yes I'm sure." Kagome replied

"Wait, is it ok with you guys if I come along and train with you? I can help Naruto with the demon inside him too!" Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes

"Sure" answered Kakashi

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" all the boys in team 7 thought_

"**FUCK THAT KAGOME! YOU LOVE ME, YOU WANT ME ALL FOR YOUR SELF AND YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU MY SECOND MATE!" **Inuyasha yelled

"**YOU FUCKING BASTERD I TOLD YOU, YOU DON'T FUCKING OWN ME AND GUESS WHAT! I WOULD NEVER, NEVER BE YOUR SECOND MATE EVEN IF IT KILLED ME!" **kagome yelled back

She went and started to help cleaning up and getting ready to leave. Once it was all done they started saying there good byes.

"Kagome take care!" Miroku and Songo said

"Momma be careful! I love you!"

"I love you too Shippo and I will be careful! Oh and Inuyasha?" Kagome said the last part in a sweet innocent voice

"yea Kagome?"

"**SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! **Kagome screamed

"Bye guys!" called Kagome as she walked off

(just need to point out that Sakura is still knocked out and Kakashi is carrying her)

They ran on the tree branches as fast as they could until Kagome sensed a jewel shard and they all got into a fighting stance.

Ok that's ware I'm stopping it there and I will get the other chappy done soon. I'm done for the night its 10:30 so I'm gunna go get a cookie and watch somtin on the computer, night!….**HA** did you forget about my parings! Well I have decided on …...

SASUKE AND KAGOME!

LOVE YA

GIGGLIEO222

BYE-BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Love change

Hey guys it's me again and here is the new chappy so enjoy! :P

_Recap_

"_Bye guys!" called Kagome as she walked off _

_(just need to point out that Sakura is still knocked out and Kakashi is carrying her) _

_They ran on the tree branches as fast as they could until Kagome sensed a jewel shard and they all got into a fighting stance._

Now in Kagome's pov

After a few moments a demon came out of the trees. It was the same as Kirara but instead of it being yellow and black it was a light blue and black. It was a male I could tell. But the jewel was tainted so I'm thinking that it was being controlled so I decided to help it. I know it's a demon and I shouldn't be helping a demon but I could tell the way it moved that it really didn't want to hurt us. So instead a quickly ran up to the big cat and tried to take off the jewel shard but it attacked me and bit my arm. I was shocked. It was a warning bite, it wasn't trying to kill me. So I knew I was right, so instead I tried again but this time using my speed and took the jewel shard out. But when I did it, it went into its original form and was knocked out. It seems it was fighting the curse and had no energy left. I picked it up and told them.

"It's fine. It was being controlled by the tainted jewel shard."

"But Kagome it bit you, here let me take a look." Began Sasuke

"No I'm fine, really it was just a warning bite." Kagome said

"Even so let me see. We need to dress it so it won't get infected" continued Sasuke

"Fine." I answered

So Sasuke and I went and jumped in one of the trees and I sat on one side and he sat on the other. I waited until he was done dressing my wounds before we jumped down. After that we stopped there for lunch and that's when pinkie woke up.

"What happened?" pinkie said sitting up

"You dragged me out of the tent and you annoyed me so I threw you into a tree."

"Oh why are you here? We left to go back to the village right?" asked pinkie

"Kagome is going to be coming back with us and become a ninja like us." Kakashi stated

"**WHAT! THERE IS NO WAY THAT BIT" **

"**YOU CALL HER A BITCH AGAIN IM GUNNA HURT YOU SAKURA!" WARNED NARUTO **

"But Naruto…" Sakura wined

But Naruto merrily let go of her and sat down beside Kagome like nothing happened. After a little while the demon cat started to wake up. It mewed a couple times and then jumped out of Kagome's arms and transformed barring its fangs. But Kagome stood up and walked over to the cat and let it sniff her. When the cat realized that it was Kagome was the girl who saved him he turned back into his smaller form and jumped into her arms again purring. Kagome smiled.

"Maybe we should get going now..." asked Naruto

"Wait what the hell is that thing?" asked sakura

They told her what it was and that it wouldn't hurt them. So they decided to take him along.

"What should we name him?" asked Naruto

"Ummmmm I was thinking maybe Alic" said Kagome

"No! he looks more like a Sasuke jr." said sakura

The demon growled at sakura.

"He doesn't like that name..." Kagome stated

Sakura huffed and went over to Kakashi who was still eating his lunch.

"How about Alic do you like that?" Kagome asked

The demon purred and snuggled up to Kagome.

"I think he likes that name!" said Naruto

"Then Alic is his name!" said Kagome

So after Kakashi finished his lunch, they left for the village. They traveled all day, but it will still take another half a day to get there so they got ready for the night.

"I'm gunna sleep outside to stand guard k?" Kagome stated

"K but if you get cold then go in Sasuke's tent" said Kakashi

"k" Kagome said as she jumped into a tree for the night

*Sasuke's pov*

I looked up at the top of the tent. I just couldn't get to sleep, I couldn't get Kagome off my mind. I have tried to not think of her as more than a friend but I don't think I can. So I decided to go outside and check up on her. So I went out of the tent as quietly as I could. But when I saw her, I saw that she was awake.

"Hey, what you doing up?" asked Kagome

"Can't sleep, u?" I asked

"Same….wanna spend the night outside with me?" Kagome asked

"hn" and with that I jumped up in the tree with her. I sat down closest to the trunk of the tree. I saw her shiver from the corner of my eye

"You cold?" I asked

"A little" she answered

"Here" I wrapped my arms around her so she was leaning on me and I was leaning on the tree. Surprisingly she didn't say no when I did this. She did the opposite, she relaxed.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"Because…I have never felt like this before, about anyone. And I was wondering if you feel the same…" I said

"Well you see I have felt this way before, but I have been broken. Will you break me?" she asked

"No, I don't want to hurt you and I don't think I can. Will you be with me?" I asked

"Are you asking me out?" she asked

"hn"

"I would like that." She answered

"Is that a yes?" asked Sasuke playfully

Without warning she turned around and put her legs on top of mine, and kissed me full on the lips. I licked her lip expertly for entrance and she let me in. our tongs' fought for dominance for a long while until we had to pull apart for breath.

"Does that answer your question?" Kagome asked

"yea yea it does." I answered

We fell asleep in each other's arms that night

Well there is another chappy and I'm happy with it. I'm thinking that maybe I could go to 10-15 chapters what do you think?

Gigglieo222 3


	6. Chapter 6

Love change!

**Hey guys guess who! Ya it's me again! I'm putting sakura bashing in this one and some Inuyasha too…and maybe even some Sesshomaru I'm not sure yet! :P**

So hope u all like it 3

Recap!

_"Does that answer your question?" Kagome asked_

_"Yea yea it does." I answered_

_We fell asleep in each other's arms that night_

Now!

In pinkies (Sakura's) pov :P

When I woke up, the birds were chirping, and the sun was shining through my tent. I had feeling that today was going to be a great day… boy was I wrong! As I came out of my sleeping bag and out of my tent, I noticed it was quiet, indicating that I was the first one up. So I went to wake everyone up. I went to Sasuke's tent but he wasn't there, so I went to see if Kagome was still here. To my horror she wasn't in the place she once was.

_Omg that bitch better have not molested Sasuke in his sleep! What if she did! Omg I'm gunna kill her if she is any ware near MY Sasuke! I thought_

So I went in looked around. But as I was looking I saw boot dangling from one of the trees. I ran up to it and found my worst night mare! There sat Kagome on one of the branches leaning against My Sasuke! And I don't mean shoulder to shoulder, no I mean them facing each other. With Kagome's head on his chest, and his head on top of hers. I was so mad that I jumped to the tree and pushed her off, waking both Sasuke and the bitch.

"YOU** FUCKING BITCH! **I yelled at the top of my lungs

"**WHAT** THE HELL, SAKURA? WHY DID YOU PUSH ME OFF THE TREE?" Kagome yelled/asked

"**BECAUSE BITCH YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH **_**MY**_** SASUKE!" **I yelled back

"SAKURA STOP IT IM NOT YOURS! IN FACT IM HERS! GET OVER YOUR SELF! Sasuke yelled jumping down from the branch and standing beside Kagome

"**YOU BITCH! YOU STOLE SASUKE AWAY FROM ME!"** and with that I attacked her

But I was to slow she jumped out of the way of the punch that I aimed at her and jumped back from me

" **YOU ARE SUCH A SLUT! I BET THAT YOU WOULD SLEEP WITH ANY ONE GIVEN THE CHANCE! I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD GO TRY YOUR LUCK WITH THAT INUYASHA GUY AND FUCK HIM INSTEAD OF SASUKE! BESIDES ALL YOU CAN DO IS TALK THE TALK, BUT I DON'T THINK YOU CAN WALK THE WALK! YOU WILL NEVER BE BETTER THAN BE ME OR ANYONE!" **I yelled to her, that was a big mistake

She ran so fast that I didn't see her move! But when I felt her claw, against my throat, I knew she was right behind me.

"**You know nothing about me! Yet you choose to insult me! I am more than you will ever be and more! You are nothing but a grain of sand, and if I have to step on you to get ware I'm going, then I sure as hell will! And that Inuyasha guy, I already said no to him and for a good reason! So stop being so bitchy pinkie because Sasuke is mine!" **Kagome whispered in my ear.

Normal pov!

Kagome ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his hand and they both walked together back to camp. After this they got everyone up and packed up. But in the middle of packing Kagome sensed a demon and it was coming their way, and fast.

"get ready!" yelled Kagome

When she said this Alic ( the demon kitty) turned into his big form and groweled. Out from the trees came…Sesshomaru.

Sesshys pov

When they all came into view I saw four humans, they weren't that strong but they were stronger than most humans. But what really surprised me is the demon standing in front. She had long silky raven black hair with purple and blue streaks, she also had two stripes along her cheeks, and she had black cat ears, and I black tail. So I knew right away that she was a panther demon. She wore what pants in a way but they were shorter (short shorts) and they were black, a top that was sleeve less and it was neon blue. And these weird shoes (high tops) that were plad neon blue and black. She also wore black fingerless gloves. But what made her so interesting was that she had spiritual powers, she also had about half of the jewel as well.

"Demon, state your business in my land." I said

"hello lord Sesshomaru, we were traveling to the village of Konoha milord" said Kagome wile bowing

"hn who are all of you?" I asked

"The four humans are ninjas milord and they are named Kakashi, sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. And you already know me milord" she answered

"This lord Sesshomaru does not know you." I said

"I am the girl that traveled with your half brother milord" she answered

"You're the Miko?" I asked

"yes milord"

"How did you become a demon?" I asked

"I was originally a demon but my mom put a seal on me so I didn't look or smell like one and I never knew that I was one milord until about two weeks ago." Kagome answered

"Hn you may pass" said Sesshomaru

"Thank you milord" Kagome answered back

And with that I watched them leave. That girl there was something different about her that I didn't know about, not yet anyway. So when they were out of sight I walked the other way.

With Inuyasha! Inuyasha's pov

"Jeezzzz we forgot to get the shards off Kagome" I said

"Inuyasha she should keep them, she is still part of our group and she is doing well with protecting them." Said Miroku

"No I don't want my reincarnation to have them. I am the guardian of the jewel they are mine!" Kikyo yelled back(I call her kinky-hoe, but that's just me :P)

Kikyo was on her monthly gift for the next week so I'm not able to fuck her in that time period so I was mad too.

"Ok that's it! I'm tired of u p.m. all the time, and Kagome is way better than u so go fuck that tree! I'm leaving! I'm going to find Kagome! Are you with me?" Sango asked Shippo, and Miroku

" ya! I miss mommy!" Shippo declared jumping on songo's shoulder

" ware ever my dear Songo goes I will go too" said Miroku

So I watched them leave. First Kagome now them! I guess without Kagome the group is falling apart

Ok guys, that's it for this chappy! Hope you guys liked it :P love ya!

Gigglieo222


End file.
